Xander's Nocturnal Adventure
by thePest1992
Summary: Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Xander's Nocturnal Adventure by Neverless part 1**

I do not own BtVS or, its characters, they belong to others. I did not write this story I am only borrowing it from Neverless at .net.

All the characters are over eighteen.

Eighteen year old Xander Harris looked in the mirror. He looked beautiful, with his make-up and his hair curled he looked, if not like a young lady, at least close enough to be mistaken in low light and at a distance. He had carefully shaved, so apart from his head there was not a hair anywhere on his body. Not that anyone would have been able to tell, he had dressed conservatively – a blouse and cardigan on top, a knee length skirt and pantyhose below. The only concession to sluttiness were his silk panties, within which his seven-inch cock strained.

Yes, Xander Harris had a secret. Ever since he was little he had liked to dress up and fantasize he was a woman. As he got older he used the money he got from odd-jobs around the house on secretly purchasing lipstick and skirts, hiding it all in a box beneath his bed. When he could he'd get them out and parade round his room, whilst thinking about being balled from behind by a well-hung stud and being made a proper 'woman'. But not whilst he was in the last year of Sunnydale High – he was willing to face demons and vamps, but he wasn't ready to face the catcalls and jibes of his peers.

He looked out the window. It was dusk. He slipped on his high-heels, he had been practicing in them since he was fourteen and had the walk just right, a sexy swing of the thighs that made his ass wiggle enticingly. He took a deep breath and picking up his handbag, headed downstairs at outside.

It was his first time he'd gone feminine outside his room. But his parents were away and wouldn't see him leave, and it was dark enough that no-one would recognize him at a distance (and he had no intention of letting anyone get close), but not so dark the vamps were out.

Walking around Sunnydale Xander felt a powerful sense of release. He wished he could be like this all the time; free, free as a bird. He was in such bliss that he failed to notice it was getting darker and that there were less and less passers-by as Sunnydale's living residents got themselves indoors. In fact he didn't notice it until he turned from admiring some shoes in a shop window and turned round into a grinning vampire.

The vamp smiled, "Now look what we got here, a cutie all dressed up for dinner."

_At least_, thought Xander, as he tried to push himself against the shop window, _someone's decided I look cute_. He closed his eyes as the vampire's mouth got closer. The vamp's hands moved to his waist and then let go. Xander waited for the bite.

"Xander?" it was a familiar voice, though more quizzical than normal. Xander opened his eyes silently wishing the vamp had bit him. In front of him stood Angel, a stake in his hand and a pile of dust at his feet, "Xander?"

"Hi," said Xander weakly. It was no use pretending to be someone else, Angel was close enough to recognize him. He wracked his mind for an excuse for why he was dressed like a young woman and wandering Sunnydale's streets – nothing came to him. Instead all he could see was Angel looking at him, the vamp exuding manliness in stark contrast to Xander's sissyboy attire.

"I never thought I'd say this," said the vampire, "but Xander you look damn attractive. Prettier than Buffy, even…"

"R… Really," said Xander. He'd always secretly fancied Angel, though in public he felt he had to be rude in case people thought he crushed on the dark vamp with a soul, "You think…"

"I do," Angel interrupted Xander before the eighteen year old could finish. He stepped forward and Xander could see a large bulge in the vampire's pants. Before Xander could say anything more Angel kissed him. Xander had kissed before, when he'd gone out with Cordelia Chase, but they had been either limp or slobbery and whilst he had gone through the motions they had never done anything for him. This kiss was different, Xander could feel himself melting in Angel's embrace, the vampire strong hands holding Xander as his mouth opened and his tongue slipped in. Xander could feel his stomach flop and his brain explode, more physically his cock went hard inside his panties. The vampire pulled away, his sensitive, but strong eyes looking over Xander to check his reaction. Slowly a smile came onto the vampire's face as saw how much Xander had enjoyed the feeling of the vampire's mouth, "And a good kisser. Buffy was always too possessive."

"Thanks," Xander blushed.

"Let me walk you home," said Angel, "You should know better than being out so late in Sunnydale."

"Thanks," Xander blushed, again. We began to walk along the deserted street. After a few paces, Angel's hand moved and slid to rest mid-way down my back. His cock tensed in excitement, hoping for a further shift downwards, but Angel was the perfect gentleman.

"So how long you been dressing as a girl?" he asked.

"A long time. This was my first time out," Xander said.

"I thought you were a girl at first. I clocked the vamp following you and followed him. I admit we were both taken in by the swing of the hips. It was only when I staked him I saw it was you. I don't think he ever knew," Angel continued.

"Really? That's good, I'd love to be able to really pass for a woman. I really would, I'd love to be a proper woman," Xander replied.

"In all ways?" asked Angel.

"Well, I don't think I'd like menstrual cramps. But I love being a girl, and I'm eighteen now, so it would nice to be made a, y'know, real woman," Xander blushed as he spoke.

"You'd make a great real woman," said Angel and Xander almost swooned at the husky sexiness of his voice. He continued, "Before I had a soul I used to fuck a lot, women and… 'women'."

Xander's cock really did tremble, especially as Angel's fingers caressed his back and slid a little lower. Not too low, but enough. You could have cut the sexual tension between us with a knife as Xander asked, "So which did you prefer, women or 'women'?"

Angel laughed, "Now you're asking. I liked both."

For a few moments Xander lapsed into silence as they approached his house. His parents would be away until tomorrow afternoon, so he had the house to himself. He was eighteen and ready, he just hoped Angel was. They stopped at the door and Xander pulled out the door key. He opened the door and stepped in. He paused and looked at the sexy hunk in front of him, the dark souled vampire was so manly standing there in black. Xander gulped, "You want to come in?"

Angel smiled, "Unless you're planning to blow me on the porch," he stepped in.

Xander looked at the vampire's crotch. It was large and expanded and Xander felt a stab of lust, but also worry, "If we… y'know do it… will you become… Angelus?"

Angel shook his head, smiling, "No, when Buffy sent me to hell that curse was lifted. Happiness doesn't get rid of my soul." He stroked Xander's face.

Xander shut the door, "Why didn't you get back with Buffy?"

"Would you get back with the girl who stabbed you and sent you to Hell?" said Angel.

"No," said Xander. That was enough questions, he was content. He got to his knees in front of the vampire and undid the zip of the black jeans, followed by the button. He pulled the pants down the vampire's thighs. The cock sticking out Angel's boxer shorts must have been twelve inches and it was already hard. Xander pulled down the boxers and gazed in awe at the massive dong, it was bigger than he'd seen in any changing rooms. It made him salivate with lust. He looked up, "Can…I" he didn't finish the sentence.

"Suck it, yes," said Angel. He ran his hand through Xander's hair as the eighteen year old ran his tongue over the erect penis. The vampire gave a groan of pleasure, pleasing Xander as he licked the hunk's ball sack and ran his tongue through the pubic hair covering it. Bringing his tongue back over the veiny member, Xander left a trail of spit.

Xander opened his mouth and slid his lip sticked lips down the prong. There was a large moan from Angel as the teenager moved his mouth down. He stroked Xander's head, "That's it Xander. Suck my dick. I want you to suck my dick."

Xander had never sucked a cock before and was surprised how much he enjoyed it. There was something very sensual about giving your partner pleasure, which made up for not getting any yourself. And there was a definite taste, a musky with a bit of saltiness - more salt from the oozing pre-cum that dripped into Xander's mouth. He moved deeper, taking more of the cock and pressing it with his tongue against his cheek. Slowly he bobbed his head and then as he heard Angel's pleasured moans he Xander moved quicker and quicker, sucking the large cock.

"I'm gonna cum," Angel gasped in warning. Too late…

His large member exploded, sending millions of tiny (but dead) sperm flooding into Xander's mouth. Xander gulped and swallowed, taking down as much as he could. It tasted so great, that Xander was disappointed there wasn't more. He licked his laps, trying to take in the cum that his mouth hadn't been able to hold, "That was yummy…"

"Was that your first blow-job?" said Angel, "Because it was fantastic."

"It was," Xander blushed at the compliment, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did," Angel pulled up his jeans.

Xander looked at the vampire's crotch as he stood. He had just blown Angel, but now he wanted more "Do you want to stay?"

"And fuck your virgin butt," said the vampire, smiling, "You bet."

"Shall we go upstairs?" asked Xander. He was relieved as the vampire nodded, taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

They entered. Xander turned to Angel and put his finger on his chest, "Can I just get changed?"

"Sure, I'll wait," Angel gave a sexy smile.

Xander pulled his sissy box out of its hidden place and took it into the bathroom. He carefully folded up what he was wearing, making a mental note to clean the cum stain from his cardy before he wore it again. Then he picked up his nightdress. It was silk and felt so nice against his body, though as he put it on Xander suddenly wished he'd bought one a bit shorter and more translucent – but it was too late now. He touched up his lipstick, thinking a girl must always look his best. He looked in the mirror, yes, he was beautiful tonight…

By the time he got to his bedroom Angel was already naked and in bed. His muscular chest was on show, but the sheets covered his lower half – though from the bulge he was waiting Xander with excitement. He gave a whistle as Xander came in, "My God, Xander you really are a pretty girl. Give me a twirl."

Xander did so, feeling the nightdress lift above his knee as he did so. Angel grinned and patted the bed, "Come on, join me."

Xander got in, pulling the sheets up to his waist. He looked at Angel for a moment, admiring the strong lines of his face, his sensitive eyes and muscular body. The vampire grinned and rolled onto Xander, his mouth pressing against the young eighteen year old. Xander could feel the hardness of Angel's large cock pressing into him and his own was risen in response. He groaned as Angel's lips touched his throat and chin, pushed onto his lips and then back to slurp at his neck. Even as the vampire was kissing him his hand was beneath Xander's nightie. He reached up and cupped his hand over Xander's balls for a moment, giving them a sexual squeeze, before moving up and rubbing at Xander's erect cock. The teenager groaned, "Oh yes, that's it. I'm your good girl… I'm your good girl…"

"No, you're my woman," corrected Angel. He stopped stroking the cock, at least with his hand, as his own erect member continued to push through the material of the nightie and rub against Xander's prick. The teenager gave quick gasp as Angel's finger moved and touched his asshole. The vampire with a soul began to rub the hole, tickling it and caressing it, driving Xander wild with excitement. He got even more excited as Angel's fingertip entered it. The vampire smiled as he saw Xander's reaction, "Like that?" he asked.

Without waiting for an answer he pushed his finger in deeper so it reached to his knuckle. It was both a little sore and discomforting, decided Xander, but also exciting and erotic. He decided he could ignore the latter and concentrate on the former, especially as he was hoping for something bigger than the vampire's middle finger in there. He nodded, "I like…"

Angel pushed in the full-length and Xander gave a little moan, "I do like…"

"In that case," said Angel, "Turn on your front and I'll give it something bigger."

Xander swiftly did as he was told. He felt Angel lift his nightie and leave the hem resting on his lower back. The souled vampire's strong hands gripped Xander's cheek and the teen felt them being gently, but firmly being pulled apart. The tip of Angel's large cock pressed on Xander's poop chute.

"Ready?" asked the vampire.

"Yes, yes," said Xander, "I'm yours."

He almost regretted it as Angel's twelve incher started to push into his virgin tube. It was sore and not just uncomfortable, but like having concrete poured in, hot, warm and wet concrete. But then the cock pushed over Xander's anal G-spot and the teen knew no matter how painful or sore it was, it was worth it for the feeling of pleasure as the large cock stimulated his g-spot. He gave a cry, part of pain, but mainly pleasure as Angel continued to lower his cock down the virgin teenage shitter. Angel continued until his prick was fully in the teen and he was lying on him. He rubbed a strand of hair from Xander's face, "That's it. That's it in. I'll let you get used to it for a moment. Let your asshole stretch a bit."

It was nice lying there, with Angel's prick deep within him and his muscular body enfolding the teenager that Xander could have lay there forever. Gradually, however, his ass got used to the cock within it and he began to wish for greater stimulation. He shifted slightly so that he could feel the twelve inches move within him, "I'm ready. Fuck me properly."

Angel did. His large, hard prick pounded into Xander's butt. Each thrust went deep and over the G-spot making the teenager scream with pleasure. The vampire slammed hard into Xander, their bodies smacking together and the prick stretching Xander's asshole like it was rubber.

The teen loved it, he loved the explosive feelings that tore through him, loved the feel of Angel's muscular body coming down on him, love the sweat leaking from the vampire and soaking Xander's nightie. He loved the smell of the vampire, a musky, manly smell. He loved the pants, grunts of exertion as Angel rammed home and the sound of the vampire's ball sack slapping against Xander's ass. He loved the touch of that ball sack and off Angel's lips as the vampire kissed the back of his neck, as he paused for a second before rising him up and slamming down. He even loved the soreness of his ass and that as it stretched there was no discomfort, it just felt right like a key in the lock. Xander loved it all.

And that was before he came. The cock had ploughed over his G-spot so many times and so hard and so fast that eventually it couldn't handle the pleasure. Xander screamed like a girl as he came, arching his back and almost sobbing with joy. It was heaven… he was a woman.

It seemed to go on for hours and Xander would have liked it to go on for even longer. But suddenly Angel gasped and paused. For a moment there was silence and stillness, then Angel gasped again, "That's it" and his cum shot from his manhood and into Xander's back passage. There was so much that even as Xander felt some dribble down the hole, he felt some pour out and slide down his cheeks. He didn't mind. All he could think about was the incredible pleasure he had just felt and the need to have it again. He turned to Angel. The vampire smiled, "From the look of you I'm saying you enjoyed that."

"I've never enjoyed anything more," he reached down to Angel's flaccid cock, "I just wish we could go again."

The vampire smiled, "I'm a vampire. Give me five minutes and I'll be as hard as rock."

Xander smiled. It looked like he wasn't going to get to sleep yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Xander's Nocturnal Adventure by Neverless part 2**

I do not own BtVS or, its characters, they belong to others. I did not write this story I am only borrowing it from Neverless at .net.

All the characters are over eighteen.

It was past noon when Xander Harris awoke. That wasn't a surprise as it had been past four when he finally drifted off to sleep, happy in the strong arms of Angel. Xander wasn't sure how many times they'd fuck; it was a lot – the vampire repeatedly thrusting and cumming in Xander's ass, spending five minutes recovering and then going in again. The shithole, which had been virgin, the night before was so well used it was sore, the dried cum sticky inside and out. Not that Xander regretted a second. He had loved getting pounded by the vampire's twelve inch cock and made a proper 'woman'. He sighed as he saw Angel was gone. He'd expected it, the vampire would want to be away before the sun went down, but it left Xander not knowing what last night was – a fling or something more. Xander hoped it was more – he knew he would love getting more of that foot long dick. Reluctantly Xander got out of bed and then he saw it.

It was a picture, of the teen asleep, his nightie drawn up over his bare buttocks. It was signed Angel, with a couple of X's. That made Xander feel better. He headed to the shower-room with a spring in his step. He removed all the traces of the lipstick and eyeliner before heading into the shower and scrubbing himself of any lingering trace of perfume. His nightie went back in his sissy box, which he hid again under his bed and by the time his parents were back he was a teenage boy again (though, little did they know, one with a very sore bottom).

The rest of the day passed as normal, Xander did some schoolwork, watched some TV and did a small patrol with his friends Buffy and Willow. Sometimes they'd see Angel, but not tonight – Xander wasn't sure whether to feel happy or not. He went to bed about eleven, thinking about Angel.

It seemed that barely had Xander closed his eyes when he heard a tapping on his window. He got out of bed and opened the curtains. Angel was crouching outside, sitting on the porch roof, "Hi sexy," he grinned.

"Hi Angel," Xander blushed, "My parents are in the next room."

"So no noisy fucking tonight then," Angel smiled, "Or we could go out instead."

"Out? I can't – they'll hear the front door open," whispered Xander.

Angel gave an enigmatic smile, "Let me worry about that. You get changed." He picked up a bag and gave it to Xander.

"Oh…" Xander gasped and pulled out the red dress. He'd never be brought a dress before and this one was lovely. A deep shade of red reaching down to the knee, if he had been a woman with real tits it would have shown them nicely, as it had straps over the shoulders. He looked at Angel, "Thank you."

The vampire remained crouching outside the window, "Why don't you put it on?"

"Don't peek," said Xander, with a false coyness giving that Angel had examined him intimately the night before. He was slightly surprised when the vampire covered his eyes with his hands. The teen quickly stripped out of his boxers and T-shirt to get into the dress. It felt as good as it had looked, the thin cotton light and comforting on his skin.

"Still not looking," said Angel. Xander quickly went into his sissy box and pulled out a pair of panties. He slid them up his legs, letting his cock nestle within the silk.

"Just a moment," he said to Angel and hurriedly pulled out some lippy. He didn't have time to do the full make-up, but he would feel naked without his lipstick. Standing in front of the mirror he applied it and rubbed his lips together. Yeah, not bad, not bad at all he decided. He turned to the window and put his hand on his hip, "You can look now."

Angel removed his hand and whistled, "Xander, you look stunning… way better than Buffy ever used to."

"Shucks," said Xander, "You think?"

"I do. You're like a picture" said Angel. He looked Xander up and down, making Xander feel he was the most important girl in the world, before the vampire continued, "Grab your handbag."

"Why?" asked Xander. He picked up his strapless bag anyway.

"Don't you know a lady never goes out without it," said Angel.

"We can't go out the front door," reminded Xander.

Angel smiled, "Come here out on the porch."

Xander did as he was asked. As soon as he was out Angel swept him up in his muscular arms. He looked at Xander, his piercing eyes seductive and his smile sweet, but still masculine, "No front door," he said and leapt.

They had landed safely before Xander had even noticed they were in the air. The vampire paused for a moment and then gently lowered Xander onto his feet. The teen felt quiet light-headed for a moment, but luckily Angel's strong arms were still there to hold him up. The vampire moved his head down and kissed Xander. The teen felt his cock harden under his panties as the vampire's hunky frame leant into him. He sank into bliss, allowing himself to melt into his lover. The vampire brought him closer, kissing the sissy harder and sliding his hands down Xander's back to rest on the teenager's ass. Xander sighed in contentment, warm pleasure flowing through him, especially as from the feel of the vampire's dick against him, the vampire was also aroused.

"I told you I wouldn't use the front door," the vampire said and squeezed his lover's butt, "I might use the back."

"No might about it," said Xander giggling like a naughty schoolgirl. He then gave a look at his house, "but not here."

Angel gave Xander a look so smolderingly sexual that Xander almost did drop to knees to whip out the vampire's prick to suck; "No," the vampire said, his voice flaming with manliness, "Not here. I was thinking we would go for a walk the park."

Normally no-one would go to Sunnydale's park after dark, too many dead things prowled on the lookout for a meal. But Xander didn't feel scared, not with Angel to protect him. He looked into his lover's face and nodded, "Yes. That'd be nice."

As Xander had suspected the park was empty, with just a few stray cats to show there was other life in Sunnydale. There weren't even any demons around, Buffy must have killed most of them off in her earlier patrol and the few that remained were in no mood to tackle the dark sexy vampire. Walking with Angel's arm round his waist Xander felt safe and secure, not only were the forces of evil at bay, but it felt good to recognized and loved as a woman. Xander blushed, was love to strong a word he wondered – not for him it wasn't – he adored Angel, but it might scare the vampire off so it was best not to say it.

Suddenly they stopped, Angel moving behind Xander and placing his hands on the teenager's waist. Xander could feel the firmness of the vampire's body as he leant back against him, the vampire's muscular body seeming to ripple. Angel looked up, "The moon, doesn't it look beautiful…"

"Yes," said Xander. He had never noticed the silvery glow that a full-moon could cast before. Normally in Sunnydale you spent as little time as possible outside after dark and that was time spent scurrying from the Bronze to your house, not looking romantically at the Moon, "I've never really looked at it before."

Angel squeezed his arms round Xander tighter, the sissy could feel his boyfriend's hard prick against his back as he held him. It made his own rise with excitement, the six-inches pressing against the cotton of his panties. The feeling of excitement got stronger as Angel put his head on Xander's shoulder, "I haven't looked at it properly for a long time." He didn't wait for a reply, but began to kiss Xander's neck.

The eighteen-year old gave a groan as the vampire's lips moved over his throat. If Angel had stuck out his teeth Xander would have been toast, but the teen had no thought or fear of that. Instead he rubbed his body up and down against the vampire's strong frame, feeling Angel's tongue and lips on his flesh and the vampire's hands moving up and down his front, rubbing at his nipples through the material of the dress. It made Xander horny – the moonlight, the sexy dress, Angel, all conspiring to make him hard and ready. He knew the two of them were going to have sex again, he wanted it, he needed it, but Angel did as well. Xander could feel the proof of that sticking into his back.

It wasn't an easy move, but Xander moved a hand round to undo the vampire's jeans. He cupped Angel's cock in his hand, feeling the length and girth as he moved his fingers round teasingly before cupping the vampire's heavy balls in his hand. Angel kissed him more furiously, his passionate mouth sucking and slithering over Xander's pale flesh. The teen stroked the cock some more, it felt good under his fingers, it would feel better in his bottom. He opened his mouth and moaned, "I want you to fuck me."

"Yeah," said Angel. He moved his hands round Xander's back and lifted up his dress. His lithe fingers slid under the cotton panties the teen was wearing. Slowly he bent, taking the panties down with him as he did. As they went lower Xander lifted one leg and then the other to step out of them. Angel straightened, still holding Xander's underwear. He threw them away to one side, they caught on a branch and swung gently.

The vampire's strong arms were up on Xander's butt again, his finger squeezing at the cissy's firm ass cheeks through the dress. He guided Xander to the nearest bench, "Lean on this," the vampire murmured. Xander bent over and the vamp hunk lifted the teenager's dress so that it was resting on the low of his back. The vampire's finger slid down the ass crack and stopped at Xander's shithole, "What an ass you've got Xander. It's perfect."

Firmly, but gently Angel pulled apart his cissy's cheeks. The finger was replaced by a cock, Angel teasingly rubbing it between Xander's cheeks without entering the teenage pooper in front of him. Xander moaned in pleasure, but also in frustration, "Fuck me, fuck me please Angel. I want your big cock in my ass."

"Your wish is my command," replied Angel.

"Oh," Xander gave a tiny little moan as he felt Angel's cock start to enter his anus. He wasn't sure whether it was his imagination or whether the discomfort and soreness was less than the night before. Perhaps he was more stretched and ready to receive the twelve-incher or perhaps his brain knew the intense pleasure that was coming and was blocking out any pain. In either case Xander's own cock was as hard as iron and he couldn't help letting out a tiny groan as Angel's hard prick moved deeper into his shitter. The vampire let go off Xander's cheeks and moved his hands to the teen's waist, gripping so tightly that Xander could feel his palms and nails through the cotton of his dress. Angel pushed forward.

"Fuck me," moaned Xander as the cock tore up his ass. The vampire began to pound.

"Oh, oh, oh," squeaked the sissy as the dong rammed deeper into him. Angel's slammed back and forth, driving his large manhood in and out of the poop chute in front of him. The vampire moved quickly, his large and erect penis filling Xander almost completely and making the teenager squeal in joy with each thrust. The teen's dress flapped as he was pounded, like a flag waving in the wind. He gripped the back of the bench , "Oh, oh, oh."

Angel's manly body continued to move, thrusting deep into the sexy, beautiful sissy in front of him. His ball sack slapped against Xander with every thrust, swatting hard on the teen's buttocks. Xander was squealing like a girl, every part of his body encased in pleasure as the large dock penetrated his chute and stimulated every single nerve ending within in. Angel was gripping him hard, keeping him in place and controlling every thrust so that not a second was wasted.

"I'm cumming," gasped the vampire. Warm, wet jiz shot from his prick, filling Xander's butthole with a wet liquid heat. Xander groaned in pleasure as it seeped down and out, some even osmosising through his shitter walls. Angel pulled out his cock, bringing with it more cum. It trickled from Xander's asshole and down his ass crack to drip onto the floor. Unsteadily he stood up and pulled his dress down.

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Angel.

Xander gave a smile nod as he giggled, "You know I did."

The next morning Xander Harris was walking with his friends Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg to school. The park was busier than last night, but not nearly as much fun. Xander briefly looked at the bench where he'd been fucked, there was still a small damp puddle of cum in front of it.

"Hmmpft," said Willow in her most puritanical tones and pointed at a nearby tree, where a pair of cotton undies fluttered, "What type of slut leaves her underwear hanging."

Xander smiled and didn't reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Xander's Nocturnal Adventure by Neverless part 3**

I do not own BtVS or, its characters, they belong to others. I did not write this story I am only borrowing it from Neverless at .net.

All the characters are over eighteen.

Xander dabbed the lip-gloss on his lips, before pursing them and smacking them together. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, with his hair in small ponytails at the side, his eye shadow and now the gloss he looked feminine. He smiled and ran his hand over his cheek. The close shave and depilatory cream had left his skin smooth and girlish. The eighteen year old stood up and walked over to the wardrobe; he was already wearing his silk panties and suspenders – they made him feel such a sexy sissyboy, desirable and sexual.

He loved it when his parents were away and he was left alone; it meant he could dress as he wanted, act like he wanted, and be himself – Xander Harris, tranny teen. He opened the wardrobe and looked at the dress on display. Normally they were hidden under his bed, but with his parents away for the weekend he had taken the opportunity to hang them up properly; with his shoe collection underneath – it was his male clothes that were now hidden under his bed.

"I like the sexy black number," said Angel as he opened the bedroom door. The teen wasn't quiet alone in the house, as his vampire boyfriend was here.

Xander took the vampire's advice and took the sexy black number; it would need a padded bra, he decided, it would also go well with the new shoes that had ordered and had delivered. He picked out the bra and clipped it round his front, turning to look at Angel as he did so.

The vampire was still wet from his shower, toweling his hair as he stood. His toned body was muscular, the dampness still on his skin, accentuating his sexy pecks and six-pack chest. Xander's eyes were drawn downwards to the foot long dong that his boyfriend was equipped with, a dong that Angel knew how to use to drive Xander into orgasm after orgasm. It wasn't erect, but even flaccid it was impressive and made Xander almost giddy with excitement. Angel saw where the sissy's gaze was drawn and he grinned, dropping the towel to the floor, stepping forward to behind Xander.

His firm finger's replaced Xander on the bra strap, "Let me do that," he said as he clipped it together. He moved closer so that Xander could feel his muscular body against his own smooth flesh; the teen sighed as Angel's strong hands slid down his waist, his moan of pleasure getting louder as a hand slid into his panties and stroked his rapidly hardening cock.

"That's good," he said softly as Angel's lips brushed at his nape of the neck.

The vampire mouth continued to move against Xander, kissing lightly at his neck. Xander could also feel the vampire's hard and erect penis rubbing against him. The erect tool rubbed over the silky satin panties, pushing at the crack of his sissy ass. Xander felt Angel's hand stroking his own six-inch penis, making it hard. The teen gulped and tried to twist, but Angel's other strong hand held him in place. Unable to turn Xander relaxed, molding his body backwards so that he was against Angel's rock hard abs, "Oh, Angel, that feels so good."

The vampire responded by kissing and licking at Xander's throat. His hand slid from Xander's underwear, leaving the teen tent-poling against silk. The hands were only away from the silk panties for a moment before Xander felt them again, under the elastic of the side. The teen murmured, "No, Angel don't. They're new."

Angel ignored him as Xander had hoped and believed he would. The torn panties dropped to the floor, another piece of underwear ruined or lost by the hunky vampire. Xander didn't care. Not when he could feel Angel's hard dong rubbing against him. He moaned again, "Fuck me Angel, fuck me."

"Yes," growled the vampire.

He pushed at Xander, bending the teen over so that he was leaning against the wall, with his ass up-ended. The vampire's strong hands moved to the teen sissy ass and groped it. Xander moaned as the cock slid in; it was sore and tight as always, but as always having Angel in him was so good that the neither the soreness nor the tightness mattered. He leant against the wall and gave himself over to Angel. The vampire fully entered Xander, his dong so seep down Xander's shitter that his dead vampire balls were almost in it. Then he began to fuck the teen fast and deep, the balls slapping at Xander like a wrecking ball. Xander ass hurt and stretched, but in a good way as it made the anal G-spot pleasured. The vampire went in hard, each push making Xander cry and gasp.

Then Angel gave a gasp and his dong shot cum into Xander's chute. The teen quivered himself as the liquid slurped down his hole, "Mmmnnn that was good," he said.


End file.
